In some computing networks, access points (APs) may provide network connectivity to client devices. These APs may be associated with controllers. The APs and the controllers may work in coalition to provide redundancy in an event that one of the APs and/or one of the controllers fails. For example, if one controller or AP fails, another controller or AP may provide network connectivity to a client device so that the client device does not experience an interruption in network connectivity.